Siempre junto a ti
by EternityDarkness-Ankoku
Summary: Ninguno puede evitarlo, el amor que se tienen es demasiado fuerte y al fin pueden estar juntos. KuroganeXFay


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las creadoras de Tsubasa Chronicles "CLAMP" yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos {pero por favor no plagien mi trabajo}.

Advertencias: Lemon, yaoi. Si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas.

Bueno, este es mi primer One Shot (subido aquí) de esta parejita KuroFay, así que espero que les guste ^ ^.

Una antigua mansión en medio del bosque, de estilo rustico tanto por fuera como por dentro, bien decorada con muebles antiguos y de tonos bajos, varios azules al gusto de uno de los dueños, con grandes ventanales en cada una de las habitaciones que dejaban entrar al sol de la fresca mañana. Un pelinegro se encontraba en una gran cama, entre sábanas de seda de color rojo, los rayos del sol iban entrando por la ventana hasta pegarle en la cara, bufó molesto, su pareja había abierto de nuevo las cortinas, era una cosa que le molestaba de él… se volteo al otro lado aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Su voz melodiosa lo hizo olvidarse de su enojo, sonrió de medio lado y buscó sus labios para darle un beso –Me haces cosquillas puu~- Abrió los ojos de golpe…

* * *

-Fay!!!- La pequeña Mokona corría o mejor dicho "volaba" por los pasillos.

-Vuelve aquí cosa enana!- Kurogane la perseguía molesto, con una venita saltándole en la frente, iba por toda la casa tirando algunas cosas que venían a su paso.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Un chico rubio de ojos azules, delgado, alto y sonriente iba saliendo de uno de los baños con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra en la mano para secarse el cabello, las gotas de agua aún caían por su bien formado pecho.

-Papi está enojado!- Mokona alcanzo a llegar y ponerse en el hombro del rubio.

-Ya te dije que no me digas papi!-

-Kuropuu ¿porqué estás molesto ahora?-

-Esa cosa fue a despertarme haciéndose pasar por ti!.-

-Fay le pidió a Moko-chan que te despertara- Sonrió moviendo las orejas

-Eso es cierto, gracias Mokona- Le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Dónde están Syaoran y Sakura?-

-Ellos se fueron hoy temprano, dijeron que querían llegar al pueblo antes de que anochezca puu~-

-No sé porque la prisa, esos niñatos podrían perderse por ahí- Se le quedo viendo un momento y al fin se dio cuenta de el estado en el que estaba, un recuerdo de la noche anterior pasó por su mente, y se le quedo mirando de arriba hacia abajo.

-Kuropupu esta viendo a mami Fay con cara de pervertido puu~-

-¿Uh?- Miro a Mokona y luego lo miro a él, el pelinegro volteo la cara hacia otro lado algo sonrojado, luego se miro a si mismo –Ah, perdón… es que como oí mucho ruido no me cambie antes- Le sonrió a ambos

-No hay problema… solo cámbiate rápido o podrías enfermar, iré a hacer el desayuno-

-Mokona acompañará a Fay para que se cambie-

-Tú vienes conmigo!- La tomó entre su mano y se la llevó a la cocina, el rubio soltó una risita y volvió a entrar al baño para secarse y ponerse algo de ropa.

* * *

-Kuro… gane… espera mhh…- Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados, Mokona había salido un momento por algunas manzanas para la merienda y Kurogane no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-¿Esperar a qué?... ayer por culpa de los niñatos no me dejaste terminar- Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente y sus manos acariciaban su pecho por debajo de su camisa, se había aprovechado de que el rubio se acostó unos momentos en uno de los sillones y se había subido encima de él.

-Mokona puede llegar en cualquier momento… ah!…- Se estremeció cuando sintió como sus dedos acariciaban sus pezones lujuriosamente.

-¿Crees que me importa que esa cosa blanca llegue y me vea haciéndote mío?- Bajo dando besos a su cuello, subió lentamente a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo suavemente haciendo que el rubio volviera a gemir.

-P-por favor… para… no quiero que Mokona nos vea así… aah-

-Está bien- Gruño molesto y se levanto de encima de él -Pero esta noche, no te vas a escapar- se acomodó la camisa que llevaba y se fue en dirección a la cocina. El rubio suspiró y se acomodo la ropa.

-Fay ya llegue!- Mokona venia entrando con una pequeña cesta, en ella venían 3 manzanas para cada uno.

-Muchas gracias Moko-chan, iré a cortarlas para que podamos merendar- Le sonrió y se levanto hacia la cocina.

-Mokona irá contigo puu~- Subió a su hombro y ambos se fueron hacia la cocina.

* * *

Después de dejar a Mokona dormida en la sala luego de que se bebiera toda una botella de sake, el resto para Kurogane no fue problema. Entre besos y caricias subió las escaleras cargando a Fay hasta la habitación, una vez que llegaron le puso cerrojo a la puerta para que no los interrumpieran y recostó al rubio en la cama, haciendo antes las sábanas a un lado, empezó a darle suaves besos en los labios, hasta que subió la intensidad y lo besaba apasionadamente, el rubio le correspondía de la misma forma.

El pelinegro fue bajando a su cuello, repartiéndole suaves besos y una que otra mordida que le dejaba marcas, advirtiéndole a todos que él era suyo y de nadie más. Abrió su camisa de un rápido movimiento, impulsado por el deseo de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante y siguió bajando dándole besos, hasta que llego a sus pezones, acariciaba el derecho con la mano y en el izquierdo jugueteaba con su boca, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, despertando placenteras sensaciones en el rubio.

-Kuro… aah… gane espera…- Sus mejillas estaban rosas y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse.

-¿Esperar a qué?- Siguió su trabajo, pero esta vez cambió, jugando con el derecho y acariciando el izquierdo con la mano. No duro mucho hasta que ambos estaban duros, entonces siguió bajando, dándole lamitas a su torso.

-Vas muy rápido… aah…- Entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a gemir más alto al sentir las manos de Kurogane abrir su pantalón y acariciar su miembro.

-Tú tienes la culpa… hace días que deseo tenerte junto a mí, hacerte mío, acariciar tu cuerpo… y tú solo me has dejado con las ansias- Bajo su pantalón lentamente, acariciando sus piernas en el recorrido hasta deshacerse de él y tirarlo a un lado.

-Sabes bien que no fue mi culpa… Syaoran y Sakura estaban aquí de visita y no quería que nos escucharan-

-Bien, pero ahora no están aquí…- Quitó su última prenda de ropa y se le quedo mirando por un momento.

-¿Y tú qué tanto vez cómo embobado?- Le dijo avergonzado, con un tono carmín adornando sus mejillas e intentaba taparse con las sábanas.

-Me perdí en tu cuerpo… simplemente eres perfecto… mi perfecto vampiro- Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, Fay no se quedo atrás, le quito la camisa y el pantalón, ambos aprovechaban la desnudez de la piel del otro para acariciarse y soltar pequeños suspiros que a causa de los salvajes besos no llegaban a hacerse gemidos. El rubio cambió las posiciones de un movimiento para quedar encima del pelinegro.

-Ahora me toca a mi, querido Kurorin- Sonrió al ver la mueca de fastidio en su pareja y al igual que éste, él también bajo por su pecho repartiéndole besos y caricias suaves, no paso mucho hasta que llego a el borde donde empezaba su ropa interior y se la saco, una morbosa idea paso por su cabeza y volvió a sonreír para después mirarlo a los ojos -Quizá esto sirva como disculpa de todos esos días en que no pudimos estar juntos-

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir alguna palabra el rubio tomó su miembro y succionó suavemente la punta, haciendo que el otro cerrara los ojos y emitiera uno de esos tantos gemidos que a Fay le encantaba oír de él, empezó a lamerlo y besarlo, aumentando los suspiros y gemidos de su pareja.

-¿Te gusta Kuropuu?- Sin darle tiempo de responder y con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa, metió el miembro del pelinegro a su boca, formándole a este un espasmo de placer, empezó a formar un vaivén y su lengua lo ayudó jugueteando con él, Kurogane no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y tratar de controlar los gemidos que ansiaban salir de su boca. Una de sus manos se posó en la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que fuera más rápido.

A la mitad de su "juego" Fay se separó del miembro de Kurogane y subió a besarlo de nuevo, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y empezaran un juego, Kurogane volvió a posicionarse encima del vampiro, su poco autocontrol se estaba rompiendo, separó las piernas del rubio y entró en él de una sola vez, haciendo que el rubio se separara del beso y emitiera un sonoro grito lleno de placer.

Había estado esperando días para oírlo gemir de esa manera y ahora que lo tenía no iba a desaprovecharlo. Empezó a envestirlo al lentamente lo que hizo al rubio molestar.

-Más… aah… más rápido…- El pelinegro sonrió y obedeció al rubio, empezando a hacer lo más rápido.

-Ahh… Fye… ¿Porqué siempre… estás tan apretado?.... mmhh…-

-Tú tienes ah… la culpa… eres demasiado… ahh grande- Infló un poco sus mejillas en forma de puchero, solo hizo al pelinegro dar una fuerte estocada que hizo gritar al rubio.

Los gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos gracias a aquel acto no tardaron en escucharse más y más fuertes por toda la habitación. No se trataba solo de deseo y lujuria, si no también amor y felicidad para ambos, por poder estar juntos día a día y poder demostrarse su amor minuto a minuto. Nadie más importaba en ese momento, solo importaban ambos entregándose en cuerpo y alma hacia esa persona que más amaban. Luego de acabar ambos con un gemido al unísono, se recostaron en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

-Kuropiña…- Lo llamó mientras se acostaba en su pecho, su amante no tardo en rodearlo con sus brazos para darle calor.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó un poco fastidiado por aquel apodo.

-Te amo…- Le susurró mientras se rendía y caía en un sueño profundo, con una sonrisa sincera y tierna en sus labios. Kurogane lo miró detenidamente, admirando su bello rostro a la luz de la luna y no pudo evitar sonreír. No le importaba cuantos apodos le dijera, si como recompensa le dirigía una de sus tiernas sonrisas sinceras que eran solo para él y aquellas palabras que llenaban su corazón de alegría aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

-También te amo… Fay- Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño.


End file.
